princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuhito von Phoenix
Prince Fuhito is a royal from the Phoenix clan with the same powers of telekinesis as Emile. He is actually from the last generation before Hime's generation, and the younger sibling of the real Duken. He also have the same red eyes with slits that all royals have. He wears a short-sleeve dress shirt, black tie, and black dress shorts. 'History' Ever since Fuhito is born, all his siblings have been after him to kill him due to his strange powers of telekinesis. In a manga chapter, Fuhito as an infant is seen being carried away by his assigned gynoid, Francine (the first/prototype gynoid to be made, according to Fuhito himself). Francine was running away from the conehead monster and two-headed monsters, both released by Fuhito's unnamed older brother. Francine was saved by Professor Frankenstein in human form (he said that he used to serve under Fuhito, but for some reason, he betrayed him) and together they tried to escape. They were caught by Fuhito's unnamed older brother (presumably Salieri, since their appearances are almost identical), declaring that he would kill Fuhito. At this, Fuhito released a strong wave of telekinesis, and killed all the monsters and forced his older brother to retreat. He then told Francine (via telepathy) that he was tired and went to sleep. At that time, the Professor was so surprised by Fuhito's telekinesis that he had such high hopes of Fuhito being the future ruler of the throne. According to his story, Fuhito killed all his siblings one by one at such young age, however due to his overuse of his telekinesis, his body broke down and he had to spend years to recover. This was misunderstood by the royal family. They thought that Fuhito was killed by Duken, though it was the opposite. Fuhito learned that he had another sibling who went into hiding because he was expecting Fuhito to kill all his siblings and break his own body so he will be the ruler, thus Fuhito used an android Duken to confuse the royals that another sibling is still alive while he recovers. Fuhito is now included in the battle for the throne again after reading Hime's memories. He had a brief battle with Gilliam which became a stand off between him and Keziah. Afterwards he confronted Sylvia and lost, absorbed by Sylvia's conciousness. During Sylvia's final battle with Hime he served as a chariot-driver within Sylvia's conciousness. After the final battle, he is seen in his usual form again, now powerless, in the company of the now-also-powerless Sylvia at a cafe. He is presumably freed by Sylvia and/or chooses to accompany her for the time being. Appearance Despite being eldest, Fuhito is very small and short, only a slight bit taller than Flandre, who reaches just under Sylvia's chest. It is presumed that his body grew at a much slower pace than usual when he was in stasis. His hair is naturally blonde, but when he first re-appeared his hair was black. His outward looks and clothing slightly resembles that of Hiro (white dress shirt, black pants/shorts). 'Personality' Fuhito is shown to be cruel and arrogant, but he is also quite smart and patient. He also considers the consequences of his actions and take responsiblility, such as after learning the android Duken has created a city of vampire-werewolves and that Hime is working to clean up the mess, he destroyed Duken and spared Hime's life even though he could have killed her at the moment. He later helped Hime to return the citizens back to normal. Fuhito is also merciful to humans, as he does not want to kill them (if not needed) and does not want to include innocents within the Throne War's merciless sibling battles. He apparently felt guilty that he had accidentally involved normal humans in his resurrection. 'Servants' Fuhito's only servant is his gynoid, Francine, the humanoid model of Frank. Both of them were shown travelling together. Francine (along with Frank) was broken during Fuhito's battle with Sylvia. Trivia *Unlike other members of the Royal Family, he has a non-western name, not counting Lilliane's nickname (Hime). Category:Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Manga Exclusive Characters